


Bonfire

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amaterasu - Freeform, Cute Kids, Festivals, Gen, Kid Fic, Mythology - Freeform, Tsukuyomi - Freeform, Worldbuilding, god I love these two so much the Baby Energy....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: He was rarely comfortable enough in his clan compound to be happy but here, tonight, where everyone was so caught up in festivities to even notice the orange-goggled child, much less disdain him? He looked kind of like he did that time she hugged him after he was sick and couldn't see her for a week. He looked like he was coming home and never wanted to leave.She refused to think about how heartbroken he'd be come tomorrow, when everything returned to how it was.--Or- Baby Obito and Rin enjoy an Uchiha festival and talk mythology
Relationships: Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 13





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was part of 'NarutoRarePairSpooktober' or whatever but I didn't finish it in time and this really isn't shippy anyway so. whatever. This kind of ended up just being a little bit of Naruto world building via mythology. I have what equates to a novelette of notes about Uzushio culture and mythology and a handful of ideas mythology across the five nations, and kind of really wanted to jot some of them down finally. Especially if I get to do that by proxxy of some of my favorite kids!

"....And now, in honor of Amataratsu, we light a fire in the middle of the night, to fend off Tsukuyomi's darkness!" Obito enthused, recounting the myth to an attentive Rin. He was a little nervous, she could tell- he probably didn't remember all of it, she was sure at least a bit of what he said was made up on the spot- and he interrupted himself with a yawn, but he seemed happy enough. She was glad. 

He was rarely comfortable enough in his clan compound to be happy but here, tonight, where everyone was so caught up in festivities to even _notice_ the orange-goggled child, much less disdain him? He looked kind of like he did that time she hugged him after he was sick and couldn't see her for a week. He looked like he was coming home and never wanted to leave.

She refused to think about how heartbroken he'd be come tomorrow, when everything returned to how it was. 

"That's all really cool, Obito! It's weird hearing the moon so demonized, though- whats up with that? Why's Tsukuyomi all bad?" She inquired, and he frowned in thought.

"Something about being easily swayed, I think? Like, there's an old myth about using the moon to project a Genjutsu. If you tried to project a genjutsu onto Amataratsu, she'd burn you right up, but Tsukuyomi is more...suggestible, I guess? People are always asleep at night- she'd _love_ to have a Genjutsu, just so that people would look at her and pay attention. Rei-oba said she was vain and greedy, once." He replied, tilting his head. "Wait a minute- what myths have _you_ heard about the moon? 'S not like your dad spent time teaching you anything more then he had to." Obito spat, and she winced.

Rin understood his disdain for her dad, really, but she couldn't help but think it wasn't fair. Her dad lost everything in Konoha, she couldn't be angry at him for leaving to find something better. Even if he did it without her.

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts of him and returned her focus to Obito to distract him from thinking about her dad too. It wouldn't do either of them any good, really.

"He- He told me Uzushio-myths as bedtime stories. A lot of them were about the Moon. The Moon controls the seas, ya know? And Uzushiogakure was an island hidden in the whirlpools, so the moon was _super_ important. In Uzushio, they said that the Nine Moon Avatars came from the moon, and the Nine Main Clans of Uzushio came from them- so, in a way, The moon was kind of the grandmother to the major clans. When Uzushio- not Uzushiogakure- was founded, the nine-clans asked her for protection, and she granted it- that's how they got the whirlpools." She elaborated, bouncing in her seat as she spoke. 

Uzushio wasn't really something that she was allowed to talk about, in Konoha. It was nice, to finally get the courage to talk to Obito about it.

"Hm. That's nice of her, I guess." He conceeded with a little scowl. "But just because she can be nice doesn't mean she always is, right? The Uchiha aren't her descendants, as far as I know. I guess she's just more willing to trick and trap those who aren't her own. It's why we have Amaterasu to protect us."

"I guess." Rin nodded, easily enough. The Uzuzhio myths were very cool and dear to her heart but they were, to her, just that- myths. Stories. Certainly nothing worth getting into a fight with Obito over. "Ya know, in Uzushio, the _sun_ was a bit of a childish trickster herself. She'd lure people out to play with her in her light, and burn them a few hours later when she got bored to make them go away. The people of Uzushio, though, gladly met her challenge and didn't seem to mind getting burned, so she gave them thicker skin so they wouldn't get burned as easily in reward. She was mischievous, but appreciated tenacity, while the moon was protective, and appreciated obedience. There was good and bad to them both." 

"Oh, I totally hear that! Amataratsu is super awesome, but- and don't tell anyone I said this- she seems kind of full of herself. We gotta sacrifice something we care about to the bonfire, and the only way to call upon her blessing is to burn yourself- whats up with that?" He pouted, and Rin giggled. "And Tsukiyomi- um. I'm sure she has good traits. Probably." He finished lamely, unable to come up with anything good he'd ever heard about Tsukiyomi.

Now that he thought about it, no one ever said anything good about her, but everything bad is so vague. He didn't really know much about her at all. It's not like anyone but his Gran would regularly tell him stories, and Gran wasn't exactly...all there, sometimes.

Rin laughed a bit at his half-lame response. "Probably." She mused with an agreeable nod, but shook her head to clear it of the almost-somber conversation. Tonight was about having fun! It was a festival! "But it's not really our concern, right? C'mon, you still gotta show me how to make a lantern, and there's that demonstration with that Soryo that makes the fires with all the different colors!" She proposed, finishing her traditionally-burnt pork skewer. She really didn't mind the taste all that much- even burnt, it was far better then her own cooking or, Sage forbid, _Obito's_.

"I still can't believe you never learned how to make a lantern!" Obito exclaimed, just as scandalized as he was the last 3 times she reminded him. "What about when you get scared of the dark? Or when you hear yokai and ghosts in your house?"

"I put a candle in a bowl and carry it around. Lanterns _really_ aren't as essential as you seem to think they are." She rolled her eyes, smiling fondly as the comment just sent him into a rant about all the different uses for lanterns and how _wrong_ she is.

Privately, she remembered that Obito's mom had apparently had a lantern collection. She remembered that Obito had once told her that the _only_ concrete memory he had of his mom was watching her make paper lanterns as she sang- though he couldn't remember what she was singing about. 

So she smiled and let him pretend that teaching her how to make a lantern wasn't as big and important and _sentimental_ as it was, because tonight was about celebration and fun (and sacrifice, technically), and she wouldn't ruin it for him.

She was honored that he wanted to teach her in the first place, that he brought her to his Clan Festival. She was honored, and so unbelievably _lucky_ , to have such a great best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious, a few notes about mythology here that I either couldn't fit in or didn't make explicit-
> 
> -Tsukuyomi and 'The Moon' are both reskins of Kaguya, told from 2 seperate perspectives.  
> -Uzushio worships the 9 tailed beasts, aka the 'moon avatars'. Each of the big 9 clans worships one  
> -all of them are named on Uzushio proper, but Rin's like 9 and only knows what her dad heard from her mom, so she either didn't hear or doesn't remember the names  
> -'The Sun' and 'Amateratsu' on the other hand are more up to inperpratation. I like to think that she's an actual diety of some sort, but I guess it's just as plausible that she's just the obligatory Sun god that every releigon has  
> -these loveable dorks don't take any of this seriously because they're both super distanced from it all. It's a bigger deal in the clan/village proper.  
> -hahaha did you see me have obito say 'The Uchiha aren't her descendants, as far as I know.' haha I'm so funny guys do you get it


End file.
